irccampsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Tdafan123/James' Power Rankings
It's James again, and this time, with some power rankings on each contestant. The Screaming Scouts 8. Trixie- Ok, she has quite a few enemies on her team. (i.e. Manic, Eliza, Trevor). And she isn't very smart in the strategic aspect. As soon as her team loses, I bet you $50 that Trixie will go. 7. Elenaz- She hasn't done too much. Is she very strong? No. Is she strategic? Possibly. I had no idea where to put her, so here she is. 6. Cheyne- Pretty much like Elenaz, only he's strong. I think as long as Cheyne can manage to stay low for a while, he could do good. 5. Manic- This guy is in the middle for me. He doesn't have too much power, but, he's definately not a target. 4. Paul- Insanely smart. People will probably keep him in for a while. Also, he seems to understand the strategic aspect well. 3. Trevor- This guy is in a strong alliance, and he doesn't have many enemies to start. For now, Trevor has a good amount of power. 2. Danika- She just won the challenge for her team, she's in a strong alliance, and she's a nice girl, need I say more? 1. Eliza- She seems in control of the team. Definately going to the merge. The Killer Campers 7. Charlie- He's not really in an alliance. He's not really a huge asset to his team. He's probably next on the elimination chain if his team loses. 6. Lilie- Sure, she joined Sly in voting out Whitney, big deal. She may be on Sly's coattail for now, but she's gotta get dropped off sometime. 5. Katie- Not sure where to put her. For now, she hasn't made a big move, and it might stay that way for a while. 4. Silver- Kinda like Katie, only he has more energy, so he's a big helper to his team. 3. Evelyn- She's riding on Sly's coattail, like Lilie, but, she's mysterious, and with mysterious people, expect the unexpected. 2. Louis- This guy is friend's with the guy with all the power, of course he's gonna bring him along...atleast for now. 1. Sly- This dude just brought the second greatest blindside(after Roman) in IRC Camps history! I think this guy is going to go far. No, I know this guy is gonna go far. Ok, with this said, it's time to update my elimination predictions ^^ 15. Trixie- See her power ranking. 14. Charlie- See Trixie, only instead of her power ranking, see his power ranking. 13. Lilie- Sly is gonna throw her away. 12. Cheyne- Blindside much? 11. Elenaz- Probably gonna annoy the team at some point. 10. Silver- Too strong and energetic. Also a threat to win. 9. Louis- Sly dumps him into the dumpster. 8. Eliza- Too much power. 7. Paul- Too smart and strategic. 6. Katie- Not really in an alliance of any sort. 5. Trevor- Strategic. Too strategic. 4. Evelyn- She's too nice and strong. 3. Danika- If she's in the finals, would you stand a chance against her? 2. Sly- Completely and utterly evil. 1. Manic- Nice guy, and definately gonna win...as long as he gets this far. Ok, that's all, later! Week 2 Ok, after reviewing the episode, it's time for some more POWER RANKINGS! :D Screaming Scouts 7. Elenaz- No alliance, as far as I know, and she voted with the person that got eliminated, so she could be in some trouble. But, as of now, I have no clue when she'll go. 6. Paul- He's pretty quiet, but, he seems to be friendly, especially to Danika. I don't know how far he'll go, but for now, he might not make it to the merge. 5. Cheyne- He's a nice guy, and I'm glad to see him a bit more in the episode. But, while he is a nice guy, he doesn't seem to have much of an alliance, so he's kinda in the middle. 4. Manic- Not in danger, but not in power. 3. Danika- She's on good terms with most people, and is a strong asset to the team. 2. Trevor- Has an alliance, girlfriend, seems to be in a good spot right now...but that's just for now. 1. Eliza- Like Trevor, only instead of a girlfriend, a boyfriend. Killer Campers 7. Charlie- He looks like he might have some potential, but he needs to do something or he is definately going to go next. 6. Lilie- No real power. She might be in some danger, as she isn't really tight with anyone as of this point. 5. Silver- Still quiet. I want to see something from this guy. If he doesn't he could be going home. 4. Katie- She seems to like Sly, but he has no feelings for her. He may be annoyed with her and get her out. 3. Evelyn- Nothing really bad about her. She has friends, maybe an enemy, but she doesn't seem in any real danger. 2. Louis- Friends with the guy with the power. 1. Sly- In a perfect position. Good alliance, great skills, and nobody is gunning for him right now. Now for the eliminaton predictions. 16. Whitney (Confirmed) 15. Trixie (Confirmed) 14. Charlie 13. Lilie 12. Paul 11. Elenaz 10. Silver 9. Katie 8. Louis 7. Trevor 6. Eliza 5. Evelyn 4. Sly 3. Cheyne 2. Manic 1. Danika Yeah, I've changed to thinking Danika is the winner now. But really, I have no idea who's going to win. Just gonna have to wait and see. Bye! Week 3 Screaming Scouts 7. Paul- He doesn't seem to have an alliance, or seem to be tight with anyone. He needs a game plan, and fast. 6. Elenaz- She talked to Trevor a bit, and may be able to do something. But, I doubt it, cause I know Trevor all too well. 5. Cheyne- The only thing he needs to do is make a big move. Other than that, he should be good. 4. Trevor- He has quite a bit of control now, but he doesn't seem to be on people's good side as he is a prankster. 3. Manic- Manic is in a strong alliance, and nobody seems to be gunning for him. Easily going to the merge. 2. Eliza- She's got a strong alliance, boyfriend, etc. But, why is she not number one? Well, Elenaz and Trevor have been talking, so, you gotta watch out for that, just incase. 1. Danika- Perfect position. No enemies, except someone that got voted off, lots of friends, and nobody dislikes her. For now, she's good. In the merge, she's dead. Killer Campers 6. Charlie- Consider yourself lucky it was Lilie going. Sly doesn't seem to be on great terms with him, and Sly has the game in his palm. 5. Silver- He hasn't done much. Needs to step up his game. 4. Evelyn- She seems to have a crush on Louis, but that's not really much. She needs a strong alliance to get far. 3. Louis- He's kinda being distracted by Evelyn, which could anger Sly. Snap out of it man, or, leave his alliance and join the others to get off Sly. That's my advice. 2. Katie- Ever since Sly has realized she liked him, he's been wanting to keep her around. She'll probably be dumped off in the merge. 1. Sly- Why does he have so much control? He's smart and all. But, the other team completely hates him, which may bite him in the butt when it comes to the merge. Ok, now for elimination stuffz :P. 13. Charlie 12. Elenaz 11. Silver 10. Katie 9. Paul 8. Cheyne 7. Sly 6. Evelyn 5. Trevor 4. Eliza 3. Louis 2. Danika 1. Manic I'm back to Manic winning now. What'll happen next? Find out! :P I likez advertising. Week 4 Screaming Scouts 6. Paul- Basically, when you're the only one not in the main alliance on your team, you're screwed. Sorry dude. 5. Cheyne- He's not in a bad position, it's just that he needs to step up with a huge move. 4. Eliza- Still has lots of control, but, she might wanna lay lower for the merge. 3. Trevor- He seems to be doing pretty well for now, and his only real enemies are on the other team. 2. Manic- He's got a tight alliance, and, is very close with Danika, which could help him later on. 1. Danika- Nothing really bad about her right now. Perfect alliance, no enemies, she's going to win at the finals. Killer Campers 6. Charlie- Dude, you need to do something, or you're next. 5. Silver- He's not in a great position, and could potentially go next. 4. Evelyn- She hasn't really done much to put herself in a strong position. 3. Louis- Louis, you never fail to stay in a nice position. Just keep doing what you're doing and don't let Sly take you out too early. 2. Katie- For now, she's fine, but, later, Sly is going to break her heart. 1. Sly- Nothing wrong in his gameplay. He could get to the end for sure. Oh boy! Now elimination predictions! 12. Charlie 11. Silver 10. Paul 9. Eliza 8. Cheyne 7. Katie 6. Louis 5. Trevor 4. Evelyn 3. Sly 2. Manic 1. Danika So, now I think Danika will win. Right now, if the game stays this way, which it more than likely won't, Manic or Danika is going to be the million dollar winner. Category:Blog posts